Axel (Kingdom Hearts)
"Got it memorized?" -'' Axel Axel is a member of Organzation XIII, He started out as a member of Joker's team but betrayed him afterwards and made an allaince and friendship with the heroes, specifcally Bender, and the Disney Angels. Before he joined the Joker, he was with Marluxia, but left him because of a bunch his plan nearly get him killed. He is now a member of the B Team, M.O.D.A.B, and a friend of the Childern of the Autobots. Main allies: Roxas, Xion, Bender, Skipper and Scorpion Main Enemies: The Joker and Saix Voiced by: Quinton Flynn Personality Axel has a mysterious, stoic, and calm demeanor which makes him A very clever liar, he is a unpredictable thinker on par with some of the smarter ones. He is a person who does what is necessary to keep his actions secret just as his plans conerning Joker or others. He also is shown to have a very kind and protective side towards Some of his friends and has lay down his life to help them He acts like an older brother towards his younger friends such as Dib and Bubbles Appearances Slade Strikes Back: He was introduced as one of The Joker's henchman in his plan to conuqer the multiuniverse. But when Joker decides to attempt burning Roxas and Sora alive, he objects and nearly dies because of it. He then betrays Joker and makes an alliance with Dib and his friends to defeat the sociopathic clown The V Team Island Adventure Despite his lack of interaction with heroes, He gets a larger role and join forces with Bender and his pals to defeat Uka Uka and his henchmen. He was one of Bender's most useful allies and he even went with him to defeat Uka Uka and then nearly died to Marcline's Dad who served as the story's true villain The Great Time Travel Adventure: He once again joins in the adventure and helps everyone, He breaks down in a anger when his best friend Roxas is murdered by the return of the supposed Joker. Determined more than ever he is to defeat his former boss for good Legends of the Multi-Universe: After Emily said that Avo's Tear had to be used with "the two greatest weapons of all", Axel was called along with Larxene by Bender to help the Children of the Autobots figure out the answer to Emily's riddle. Before Axel could help, however, he, Larxene and Xion were captured by Emperor X, who had been turned evil by Jack of Blades, and Marluxia. Currently, Axel and the rest of Organization XIII are assisting the Angels of Disney in their quest to save the universe. While Axel may be helping the Angels Bender ordered him to protect Starfire. Bender thinks Axel disobayed him Axel always follows orders. Bender wants him to protect Starfire and he is by helping the angels destroy Galvatron. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Axel finally returns for a new adventure where he, Dib, Bender and the others need to save the multiuniverse from Discord and his forces while also dealing with Sigma too. Axel will be one the first to learn that his leader Bender has dealt with Discord before. Like Dib and Bubbles (We don't know what happened with him during Season 2) but he is happy to see his pals. Axel joins his 10 friends to meet his new allies. Like Starfire he learns very soon about Discord, like her he isn't pissed and realizes Skipper and Bender have an ulterior reason for not informing Dib but will he learn it? Axel learns about Discord and doesn't end up too surpised about his pals knowing him. Axel while accepting of his bosses's new friends does not like Reaver for his shooting crazy ways of things. Axel goes with his friends and tries not to get a laugh out of Julian's mauling by a badger. Axel then meets the AVGN and ponders what to do considering him. Axel then talks with Celestia about what's transpired with his friends. Axel then particaptes in Mildew's torture and helps kill him by setting him on fire. Axel is separated from the girls by Pitch's actions, but he and the guys find them again. Axel after finding Celestia seem very content on frying Discord's ass since he feels He, Bender and The B Crew should be the ones to stop him. Axel puts his part in the final battle alongside Asami by fighting Makarov and Boddicker by killing the former. Axel doesn't take the death of his other leader well and like Bender and Skipper drinks his sorrows away, binges on food and watches television. Heloise showing concern and asking Phineas and Isabella for advice they suggest a crosscountry road trip for the six of them and while he is the most heistant of the six, he accepts. Legends of Light and Darkness His story here starts in Orlando, Florida in the real world with Skipper, Phineas, Isabella, Heloise and Bender who came back to their hotel room after a fun day. They plan where to head for tomorrow deciding on a water park when the Nerd calls them up and the other four main members appear making their U.S Cross country vacation party grow to 10. However they are encounterd by Bunny who is still mad at Jack for something he did. But it's about something as he has the yetis stuff him and the other 9 into a sack through a portal. Axel is taken with his friends to the pole where North and Zordon contacted them. Axel calls his Alpha Friends to inform them about the Circumstances. When they arrive in the Channel Awesome Universe, Axel sneaks off alongside Bender, Skipper and Jack. After he tries to catch with an failed attempt using ice, he meets the Nostalgia Chick and remeets Slade and Anti Cosmo. He is the last one to show up and he is dressed as Jareth from Labyrinth. Yes, this comes with a gag big penis which disgusts Bender, Skipper, Phineas, AVGN, Axl, Jack Frost, Slade and Anti Cosmo though Axel states he wants to Flaunt the gag penis. Axel wanders off with Nerd, Axl, Alie and Jack around Equestria, where he meets his old friend Saix and they have their bickering on who betrayed who. Axel is seen with the others as he tries to warn Alie not to go alone because Model W can just corrupt her. Axel acquires the third Model A fragment with his friends and battles Shen to make sure they can out safe. Axel helps Bender and the others get into the club, to find and save Axl. He and Jack Frost go after Fender who they tie up to put their scheme to have the others escape. Axel then after hearing on Phantom R, calls him out who comes out right after Bender, Heloise, Skipper, Phineas and Isabella's experiment on an enhancer. Axel is separated from the others, learns about Penelope's betrayal and goes with Chick, Nerd and Jack Frost to try and find the next one. Axel and Jack have a fight through a song and shortly afterwards he is captured by Saix and Carnnage. He breaks out and tries to fight the duo he is defeated but before he is drianed of all his energy Suede resuces him. He wakes up after a long time as does Jack, he tells Bender to please find a way to make life draining doesn't hurt so much or something like that. He is confined in by Bender regarding the events of what happened in the last adventure. He tries to help Bender get over it, He himself isn't over it either if Heloise's suggestions are true. When Axel and the others are threatened by Khan, he admits he has no idea what the Biometals do. Axel sneaks into the area of the trap Ventress placed after Phineas deactivates the security. He helps Jack Frost destroy the bootrap and he can't help but notice that Jack likes their new friend Will Axel arrives at Zordon's palace and meets Malefor for the first time. After that things get worse when he hears a laugh a very familar one. To his horror it's The Joker and Axel points out how the hell is he alive. When asked about Joker, Axel mentions his second plan regarding Slade Strikes Back where Joker acted as the villain. Axel sets sail with the others on Hook's ship and accepts Evil Manta's help when he shows up. When Will asks how Bender could have passed the time police, Axel tells her and the others that it's because of a time code that overcomes the rules. He teases Jack about his liking of Will with Celes he and Nerd join Heloise as they see her turn into a mermaid under Ursula's magic. Axel and Nerd operate with the villains while the others swim through the water. Captain Hook gets mad that Heloise turned it into a sub, Axel explains that she wants to be subtle and a pirate ship was anything but that. He learns the use of the biometals through Insano and Doom and asks Mozernath for a way to rid the girls of their tails and gills that Ursula's magic put on them. Axel and Nerd await the others and go with Insano and Luthor to learn W's identify. To his horror he learns it's Weil the partner of Discord and that Discord could come back again Phineas decides on a card game with Suede, Axel and Orion in order to pass the time of waiting for them to get to their next location. He does wonder if Marcleine is going to help them with Joker, speaking of Joker, he calls for Bender and Axel gives the robot the phone. Later on, Axel asks Wendy what she`s doing and learns that she and the others are trying to find a way to Cyperspace since she, Bender and the rest has intents on defeating Malefor and proving his "enternityness" is cheap. Axel goes on Celes's request to lead the first fraction against Silas, he goes with AVGN and defeats N.Bison. They do this so they can bring him back to normal, Axel also overlooks Jack Bauer's torture of Bowser Junior and is appalled. He asks Marceline, why is she here and understands when she mentions Joker. After watching Bender dish hell on Joker to Stello Konots, he actually sings the song. Axel joins his friends regarding the final Model and when Nostalgia Chick asks about Hunson and Marceline, Axel explains their adventures battling Hunson and his plans. Axel travels with the others and with the help of Isabella who used the magic Hades used to make herself a mermaid to get the others and Axel admits she's likes being a mermaid. Axel joins Harpuia and Makoto in attacking Shan Yu, Saix and Sa'luk, he duels and kills his former best friend Saix pointing out he is not weak like he was against him and Carnnage. When Suede goes off to fight Carnnage, Axel tells him to give Carnagae a good one as revenge on him. Axel kills Malefor with the others, He is shocked and angered at Sari`s betrayal before he does, Axel is smashed hard by Sari. He is still hurt by this and Axel decides to get Hazama. Axel stays behind with Balthazar Blake and Megabyte but in his case, he wants to make sure the cycle ends. Axel then takes Hazama and Relius down with him, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella and Jack Bauer try to find him only to see a cloak as Axel's entire body burned up which states he has died Here Axel is killed off for real, to bring peace to their universe. So he will not return. Relationships Roxas He is Axel's best friend and the main reason he changed to the side of good. Because of this he joined Joker to try to protect Roxas from him. When Roxas died in Joker's hands he broke down from his usual stoic manner. When he returned home he left to go help the angels of disney and he had found out that Roxas and all members of organzation 13 still live. The Joker One of Axel's main enemies. This man has did utterly horrible things to him and his friends. Axel has reffered to him as a insane psycopath who hates everyone and Joker calls him a fiery tempered bastard. He is fearing for his life when he sees Joker alive again despite it being impossible for it to return Bender These two are great friends, due to their simliar personalties. For some reason Bender loves to fight back to back with Axel and has gone to great lengths to rescue Axel from Other villains. The 2 Main reasons Axel follows him blindly is that He is such a great leader with his unique unpredictabe ideas and that he knows his friend is a jackass but loyal boss and it reminds him of himself. Other Friends: Organization XIII, Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen, Django, Marcline, Ice King, Finn, Agent 9, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Eddy, The Angels of Disney, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Edd, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, The V Team, Starscream, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthzar Blake, Master Chief, Twilight Sparkle, Stan, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Professor Pericles, Profion, Reaver, Asasmi Sato, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Phineas Flynn, Isabella Gracia Shaprio, Aang, Zuko, Hiccup, Katara, Astrid, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, House, Obi Wan, Protoman, Jake Muller, Sherry Birkin, Picard, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Zordon, Tooth, North, Sandman, Bunny, Nostalgia Chick, Celes Chere, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Marie, Phantom R, R2-D2, C3P0, Shade, Suede, Will Vandom, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr.Manhattan, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Critc, Irene Addler Other Enemies: The Master, Jack of Blades, Uka Uka, Marcline's Dad, Darkwarrior Duck, Alt Doof, No Heart, Eggman Nega, Galvatron, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Dr.Weil, Obodiah Stane, Saix, Carnage, Xhenaort, Maleficent, Model W, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac '''Chronicles of the Children of Megatron' _____________________________________________________ Axel is one of Darth Menslady's best friends and the lover of Arukenimon. Axel 1.png Axel 2.png Axel 3.png Axel 4.png Axel 5.png Axel 6.png Axel 7.png Axel 8.png axel 9.png axel 10.png Axel.png axel come here.JPG axel down.JPG axel fiery.JPG axel half view.JPG axel hello xion.JPG axel looks on.PNG axel not happy.JPG axel oh.PNG axel ready to attack.JPG axel yells.JPG axel_kh.jpg 5axel.jpg 9a.jpg 080.jpg Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Organization XIII Category:Partial Human Category:Characters hailing from the Kingdom Hearts Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Red Heads Category:Possible Children of the Autobots members Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Major Characters Category:Members of the T.U.F.F Agency Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Sexy characters Category:Magic Users Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Royalty Category:Action Hero Category:Elementals Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Team heroes Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Heroes who save the day Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Tritagonists Category:B Team Members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Sixth In Command Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:Major Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Partner Category:The B Crew Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fourth in Command Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Teleporters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Major Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Pawns Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Characters of Legends of Light and Darkness Category:M.O.D.A.B Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Breakout Characters Category:Main Members of The B Team Category:Time Travelers Category:Major Heroes of Slade Strikes Back Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Chakram users Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Legends of the Multiuniverse Category:B Team members that appared in Legends of the Multiuniverse Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Gloved Characters Category:Cloak Wearers Category:Guest Stars Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of The B Team Category:Deceased Main Heroes Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Champion of Universe Category:Handsome Characters Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Prologue Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 1 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 3 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Children of the Autobots's Allies Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Quinton Flynn Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in Slade Strikes Back Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in Legends of Light and Darkness